powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Emily Saotome
Emily Saotome is the Student Council president of Trinity Academy and the childhood friend of Estelle Bridget and Seiko Ayushiki. She often takes up the role of 4-B's class representative as well despite Soma Tsukuda being the real class representative. Just like her sister was, Hisui Saotome, she too wants to work with Alias to help those in need by using her powers. She is known for her uncanny ability, Killer Makeout, and her buxom curves. She helps Ingrid with housework and models for photos, among other things. While in Fennmont she is known as Thunder Tits, however, many of her classmates have taken a liking to calling her this while at school. She was a former Reaper of the Foo Fighters's Spec Ops before her demotion that landed her back into the Trinity Academy and assigned to the 69th Provisional Platoon. She was also formerly affiliated with the Anti-Magic Terrorist Group known as, Blank Space, as she was a product of the Irregular Magic Gem Children Project. Her favorite teacher is Kiseki Mitsuari. Background Emily was created along with her sister, Megumi in an Anti-Magic Terrorist facility where they were the next "Irregular Magic Gem Children", genetically engineered children to have unexplained magical Jewel powers. For most of her life, Emily and Megumi were developed and experimented on with countless test while never having any interest in the world beyond the lab. While they were born in an unknown lab funded by Anti-Magic Terrorist, they were transferred to the 1st Laboratory. One fateful day, their mother and a lab scientist brought the two sisters a manga series and educational books and Emily began reading them. Megumi advised against it while Emily continued to read and developed an interest in what was outside of her normal confines. Wanting to feel similar to a mother and wanting to taste the outside world, Emily intentionally botched an Goddess resurrection trial where a Jewel Oddity was the end product. Emily, her mother, her sister and her "daughter" were all forced to leave the compound after Emily purposely botched the experiment. After finding their way to Librarium City, Emily's mother's old friend, Cassandra Thompson took them in and helped them until they got back on their feet. Appearance Emily is a pale-fair skinned, breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl with black, long straight hair; her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable amber eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Trinity Academy Student Body President winter uniform and is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Cynthia mentions that her most attractive point are her legs and not her outragiously large bust. According to several male students of Trinity Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. Her fragrance is the scent of sexual ecstasy and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. In Fennmont Thunder Tits (Emily) is usually seen in a green dress that barely covers her perfectly sized and formed breasts (most likely to sexually appeal to men). In this form Emily is considered to be flawlessly pretty. When playing as "Thunder Tits", Emily, wears the Bouncing Beauty Bikini is an extremely rare armor set in Fennmont. A piece of swimwear created by Stazt the Pervy Sage, it is the strongest armor that exists in Fennmont. The Bouncing Beauty Bikini consists of a skimpy white bikini top (which turns transparent when wet) and black bottoms. Two long pieces of cloth hang down on each side and are adorned with silver birds. It has long black gloves and black and white boots. Her soft, full lips are always coated in a dark emerald colored lipstick, similarly to that of her finger and toe nails. Emily sports a top-model physique, with enormously large, melon sized breasts, a full 93cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are largely left wildly exposed for the most part, with the collars of her tops worn deep, revealing her sizable, magnificent cleavage, as seduction plays a crucial role in her offense, often saving her the work of seducing enemies individually, by destroying her opponents mentally. On the other hand, while in her Thunder Tits persona she is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Personality Emily is known as the ideal Student Body President. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to help everybody that she meets, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Soma for something to help with whatever is ailing her. Emily happens to be very self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She is heavily self-conscious about her chest and prone to blushing heavily at the slightest mention of her breast size. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as denying her attendance at a anime convention until Ingrid tricks her. Emily, while a fan of video games like the others, is into other otaku-like hobbies and is a huge cosplay fan. She has also gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. Out of school, Emily is just like any other teenage girl. She is highly troubled by the fact that she gains weight easily, and she often has to buy new clothes because her breasts grow faster than any other part of her body. Emily has tried to lose weight through rigorous exercise and training, but such efforts have proven ineffective. She has a big appetite but dull taste buds, so she always gives strange feedback when Soma asks her to try something he cooked. Emily's favorite beverage is milk, and many of her friends think that is what causes her breasts to grow ever so rapidly, Emily insists that milk is the best source of calcium. In battle, Emily seems to take on an erotic persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to take an advantage during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her Killer Makeout. She bears a winning attitude, and a team-first mentality, always putting her comrades before herself in battle. Her sexual preference is towards women and she takes a very direct approach to showing her affection but she displays little to no concern for those who are victims of her rather abrupt advances. Whenever she gets drunk, Emily becomes hypersexual, sensitive, and whiny, but can also get easily irritated or extremely depressed. Usually she tries to impress any males near her and ask them, why they do not want to date her. Thunder Tits Persona "Even if you beg for mercy, I won't listen!" Emily goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. One of her main quirks in this form however manifests through her blatant sexual remarks; she revels at the chance to harass and remark on her teammate's bodies. Soma and Reiko are the usual victims of her advancements. Powers Conditional Power- Her "Killer Makeout's" full power can only be drawn out by sexual contact, such as kissing, with men only; which strictly goes against her own attraction and preference towards women, often resulting in various comical situations as she attempts to get rid of the 'taste'. At full power she is able to transform those who lust after her stone or her servant in varying degrees by using their "naughty thoughts". Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless Emily de-petrifies them. The Five Elements of Wu Xing- Emily's second ability is called The Five Elements of Wu Xing. Her ability requires her to basically rub her chest to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. She specializes in close combat (she primarily uses Masamune Style Martial Arts) and her power consists of channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. Killer Makeout- Emily's Jewel Oddity, Killer Makeout, allows her to have various types of kisses that can be activated with a kiss or be blown. Furthermore, Emily garners the unique ability to shatter her opponent's through physical contact, the most notable of which is through kissing. By pressing her lips against her victim, Emily can either place them under a lethal illusion, drain, or supplement their mana. Her power can cause any victim(s), whether they're male or female, with feelings of lust to fall for the user as any feelings of lust they have will be strengthened and aimed towards her, making them even more susceptible to her various types of kisses. Since Emily possesses near unparalleled beauty, enticing men with her powers takes very little effort while with women she will use more flirtatious behavior. *Rumblebee Kiss- Her Rumblebee Kiss ability allows her fire projectile kisses that act as concussive projections. *Tricolor Kiss- A kiss that unleashes a series of three powerful concussive hits that has a 20% chance of paralyzing, burning, or freezing the target. *Charm Kiss- Emily blows a sultry kiss at the target to incapacitate them with the power of love, 1/8th chance to succeed. *Recovery Smooch- A special type of kiss that causes the healing process in those she kisses to speed up exponentially, healing broken limbs and bad injuries in mere seconds. *Contortion Kiss- Emily gives her opponent a kiss on the cheek, which makes their limbs, torso and head twist and contort into impossible angles, before they explode. *Concussive Kiss- Emily can use a special type of kiss in which she releases an explosion in the form of a blown kiss. *Curse Breaking Kiss- She can use her Curse Breaking Kiss to dispel curses, even the curses of the goddess of curses herself. *Witch's Kiss- She corrupts her enemy with the concept of despair, which allows her to drive the recipient into a suicidal depression or turn them into murderous mind broken slave. *Medusa Kiss- Emily possesses a petrifying kiss, transforming her enemies into granite statues. *Burning Kiss- Emily can blow a kiss that can burn people upon contact, even if they have an absolute zero temperature. **'Trap Burner Kiss'- She blows a flaming kiss which detonates after a short while, burning nearby enemies and environmental obstacles. *Hypothermia Kiss- A trademark tactic common to Emily is to create a block of ice around a target's feet securing them into place, and then kiss them, absorbing all of the heat from their body until they freeze to death. *Phantom Pain Kiss- Rots the opponent's body with a blown kiss of darkness, causing their body to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. *Lesbian Kiss- Emily kisses another girl (usually a magic clone of hers), healing her and stunning nearby opponents. *Shock Wave Kiss- Blows a kiss that she detonates with a wave of her hand, unleashing a shockwave of heart shaped projectiles to attack a wide area. *Mind Erasing Kiss- She has a special type of kiss that erases the last three minutes of a recipient's memory. *Aguichantes Lèvres- She blows a kiss to release a powerful beam of light that pierces through any magic-based defense or resistance that enemy may have. *Vampire Kiss- Hugs the opponent and sucks their blood. The kiss itself seems to also give varying affects of malady or positive abilities. It's usually a rose shaped mark left on the body. *Widow's Kisses- Emily's sensuality is her deadliest weapon as her breath becomes poisonous when she's enraged or irked. According to her teacher, it's an ability shared with her mother. The poison is extremely potent and she can kill an opponent in just seconds in one kiss. With a single kiss, she can administer anywhere from 500-1000mg (however her venom only takes 10-15mg to kill a human) of venom into her victims. She also has the ability to manipulate the toxicity of the venom. She can also give an antidote kiss if she wants to. *Salome's Kiss- High chance of decreasing Magical Atk and Def, decreasing Strength, and lowering Agility. *NIGHTMARE × KISS- Emily blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that damage and charm the enemy, preventing them from attacking for a duration. In this instance of time, Emily is free to attack any enemies that are currently under the heart's affects. This attack moves in a linear fashion, beaming down out any enemies that are caught in the attack's way. *Love Dove Kiss- Blows a kiss at her opponent, causing them to fall over unconscious from the shock. *Mana Replenishing Kiss- Emily can replenish her mana supply by simply kissing someone else with a deep french kiss. **Ultimate Kiss- This kiss allows Emily to absorb all of an opponent's mana and spells, allowing her to possess multiple elemental affinities, as well as enforcing the ones they already have and gaining access to all of their victim's elemental affinities. After absorbing their mana, the user could steal their soul. This ability could also be used to determine what elemental affinities has the target by licking them. Techniques *Amor de Choque- An useful technique she developed while in the midst of battle and is a very deadly move if used correctly. She kisses the opponent sending a toxin into the foe from her lips. The toxin then administers and begins to slow down and slowly deteriorate the opponents muscles leaving the enemy incapable of battle and no longer able to fight. *Life Sentence: Deep French Kiss- Emily threatens to give someone her signature deep french kiss if they keep misbehaving; Emily uses this to scare her rowdy classmates into behaving properly. *Death Sentence: Devilish Angel's Kiss- Her ultimate technique. This finisher is detonated by the contact between the Emily's and target's lips. The receiver then experiences a dream like state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in various forms of sexual activity with Emily, like most illusions, leaving the victim in a trance-like state of being. This technique is used solely by Emily, though she is obliged to tutor those seeking to add it to their arsenal. *Kiss of Death- Emily was taught how to use her Assassination instructure's "Kiss of Death" technique, she is skilled enough to be able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of her target. Supposedly, unlike her Assassination instructure's version of the Kiss of Death, Emily is quite excellent with a lot of potential for improvement in this particular skill. Emily has remarked that her training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on her remarkable enough skill to exceed Assassination instructure by a large margin. The more "Hits" she gets on an enemy the more week kneed they become. *Gold Digger- Emily's favorite technique, which she starts off by blowing a heart-shaped kiss towards the opponent. If the heart touches the opponent, Emily slaps them in the face first with an explosive tag and then with her backhand before kicking them forcefully in the groin, taunting them as they collapse slowly to the ground afterwards, and the explosive tag detonates three seconds after the opponent hits the ground. *Heavenly Desire Makeout- This technique is activated by the contact between the Emily's and her opponent's lips. The receiver then experiences a dream like state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in various forms of sexual activity with Emily, like most illusions, leaving the victim in a tranced state of being. Because of this illusion, criminals all across the world claim to have partaken in sexual intercourse with Emily, although popular to contrary belief, Emily is a virgin. *Divine Kiss- With the Divine Kiss whoever she kisses will fall in love with her and she can order them do whatever she wants (she may even record their actions while enslaved by her power), but the effect only last for three minutes. However, her power cannot be used on all people as not everyone can be charmed by her and the effect may vary for each person as while some can fall head over heels for her, others may not react different from their usual personality. Also, the person can ignore her command if the order would risks with her well-being or conflicts with their morals. *Devil's Kiss- Emily's preferred killing technique. She kisses an opponent and releases flames into their body. The flames expand at Emily's will, burning the opponent from the inside out. *Telepathy Kiss- Like her mother and sister, Emily is able to communicate with others through telepathy. Emily is able to project her memories and experiences to others through kissing. Unlike her mother and sister, the ability takes a hefty amount of time to fully initiate, resulting in possibly hours of kissing. However, because the ability takes longer, it also allows Emily to view memories in greater detail, memorizing them almost instantaneously. It is common for Emily to situate themselves in a more comfortable manner prior to beginning, due to the sheer length of time this ability requires. The duration of the kiss is solely dependent on one subject, which is the age of the victim. Those who are relatively young, say, elementary aged children, may take as little as a few minutes to fully evaluate, whereas, long lived veterans, such as Carlos and Louis may possibly take a few hours, based on how far into the past Emily was intending to travel. Whether or not the target has any memory of the event, it can be reached. Any and all memory locks are also nullified by this ability. Useful knowledge can also be gained through so much of a lick, learning of things such as spells and fighting strategies. *Makeout Session- By kissing someone, Emily is capable of switching their current ability with another that she desires for them to have. *Erotic Illusion- This technique allows Emily to place her opponent within an sultry illusion, by simply pouting their lips. *Acid Explosion- Emily surrounds her opponent with her combustible mist, immobilizing them, and then blows a kiss at the opponent, sending a huge lava sphere which creates a powerful explosion on contact. *Bubble Bomb Sealing Technique- The Bubble Bomb Sealing is a technique that paralyses the opponent and prevents their mana from flowing. To do this, Emily's lips must make contact with the target using her lips, and blow a bubble into the person's mana circuits, sealing their mana and rendering them unable to move. A black rose-shaped mark is left where the opponent was "kissed", and if the seal is attempted to be removed, the bubble inside the body will explode violently. *Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. *Pretty Hip: Emily taps her target with her buttocks, causing her foes to feel attracted to her, making it harder for them to concentrate and bring themselves to hurt her. *Fairy Hip: Hits the enemy with its bottom, immobilizing it for a while. *Thunder Kiss: Emily blows a kiss to her opponent in the form of a tiny mote of lightning. When the mote clears her fingertips, it disappears, and a large sphere of electricity suddenly appears somewhere in front of her. *Dance of the Fairy: Emily hops into the air, then performs an Axle Spin Kick while her legs are suffused with electricity. *Hammer of the Thunder God: Emily flips upwards in mid-air, and swiftly swings her legs down, creating an arc of electricity with them. *Eternity Three Stage: A secret technique that fires "infinite light" that nullifies http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Zurie_Draculea's "Vampire Reign" and Bête Noire's toxic miasma, blowing away its very concept. *Shrunken Earth: A mysterious dimension maneuver that allows the user to instantly close the gap between himself and their target, which can be many miles apart. *Dirty Cage: Dirty Cage is released from her breasts when Emily's hands pass in them, so a giant purple heart bubble in generated and then divided into dozen to englobe her targets, immobilizing them for a few minutes. *Erotic Shield: Emily creates a 2m shield made of a pink heart-shaped bubbles that is released from her kiss. The barrier is able to prevent some physical attacks and magical attacks too, but not so strong. Masamune Techniques *Breasts Thief- Breasts Thief is a technique that is passed down from the Masamune clan via the Masamune Scroll. It allows its user to utilize the flow of energy in breasts, and can reduce or expand the user's or the recipient's bust size, among other techniques. *Breasts Milk Hallucinogen- The user uses infuses their mana into their breasts milk and then uses their mind to spray the opponent with the milk, placing them in an illusionary world. When the user's trapped in the illusion, everyone that the person sees in the illusory world will look sexually irresistible to the them. The side effect of this technique is that the opponent becomes the user's meat puppet and the user's body will be bombarded with intense sexual pleasure each time their puppet is hit. **Breast Energy Manipulation- Breast Energy is the energy that the Breast Thief users utilize in order to perform their techniques. In fact, it is this essence that allows users to transfer breasts during the Breast Thief. If breasts are taken for personal gain, or other malignant reasons, the user may be overcome with negative breast energy, hindering them. Summoning *Asmodeus: Asmodeus, the Maiden of Lust is the title the embodiment of lust. She has the ability to manipulate the lust, sexuality and adultery of people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Her kisses are powerful enough to override free will. Even her voice, is just as powerful. Asmodeus is able to emit an irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards the user. *Tentacled Fiend: When the opponent is completely naked and Emily says "Release", a large explosion of light engulfs Emily. Emily is then seen riding atop a massive phallic monster with hundreds of thousands of nasty green naughty phallic tentacles oozing with slime and mucus. The tentacles are fast and they can grab the opponent around their long womanly legs, creamy smooth thighs, lithe voluptuous waist, delicate soft arms, and it tightens around their vulnerable and slender throat. Tentacle Monsters are a unidentified type of creature that is defined by their sexual appetite, their possession of tentacle appendages and extreme sexual fetishes. While exceptions do exists, these creatures are largely depicted as sexually predators. The tentacle monster emits a pheromone that acts as a powerful aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac pheromone will render the opponent with thoughts so clouded that they will be too aroused to concentrate on the battle. The tentacles are also capable of acting as intravenous injectors (via hidden needles on the end of them) that can slightly alter the bodies of target to "bimbofy" them, such as by increasing breast and ass size. Though seemingly useless, the ability could be used for combat advantage by making the opponent's breasts and ass comically oversized to the point of severe hindrance. The effects of the body modification are permanent unless Emily administers an antidote through a kiss. Not even killing Emily will reverse the effects. Abilities Hyper-Sexual Arousal: The most basic aspect of Hyper-Sexual Arousal inspires intense sexual passion in all the user touches. Those under her thrall are gripped with an intense desire to have passionate sexual intercourse with her, or even the nearest person to them. At its most powerful, Emily can home in on her victim's deepest desires and reshape their personalities and bodies to better accommodate those desires. Age Shifting: Emily also possesses the witch ability to transform into an adult version of herself only as a mating mechanism when someone is sexually attracted to her. Her body readily alters what age she appears in order to avoid her getting stopped from entering nightclubs. Emily's unique age shift seems to be permanent, as she can maintain this form without exerting any effort, even while injured or asleep. The age shift dispels when others stop being sexually attracted to her, reverting her to her natural teen appearance. Wicked Tsunami Walk: An ability that all witches have, Victoria is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Emily, it always misses. *Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and third attack also misses her. Enhanced Physical Condition: Emily is a woman with noticeably unique physical characteristics. Apart from her remarkable beauty, Emily's body seems to be far more well developed in almost every aspect imaginable than a regular human's body could possibly be, with each one of her combat-relevant physical attributes beyond the peak of human performance and all other aspects of her body similarly strengthened. As long as she could remember, Emily has had from a very young age extremely extraordinary levels of physical strength, capable of uprooting entire trees and boulders, hurling them at her opponent with tremendous speed and force, along with impeccable accuracy akin to a Super Scope-enhanced baseball throw, being beyond comprehension. However, as a fifthteen year old young lady, Emily possess immeasurably vast reserves of physical strength and power, stamina, life force, and vitality, accomplishing many of the feats actual Witches use mana for without the active employment of Mana Enhanced Strength, or in other words, enabling her to completely destroy weaker opponents in a battle. Shattering steel with a punch and rending the earth with a kick, Emily's physical prowess is incredibly intimidating, and a mere finger flick can send someone careening on the floor, dragged through several earthen layers of resistance. In addition, her speed as a result is extremely great, especially when combined with her body shape, allowing her to run at fast speeds. Her skeleton is also surprisingly tough and her bones are so extremely hard to break, and her skin, while seeming baby soft, seems to be akin to attempting to cut steel with paper to most attacks, her soft hide being difficult to tear. *Peak Human Stamina: Emily has formidable physical stamina. She was once able to go four days straight without any food, while having walked on foot for the first three days and working intensely on the last. *Body Modifications: Throughout her career as a Reaper, Emily has undergone several physical changes, several of which were done surgically. Renowned as the apprentice of the legendary Paracelsus, Emily is a more than capable combat medic whose vast array of skills span wide enough to perform procedures on herself. Such talent has enabled the busty woman to make enhancements to certain areas of her body. Under the tutelage of the Reaper Spec Ops, Emily weaponized her body. Indeed, the most formidable of Emily's powers are the many assets comprising her body, from the various inflated sacks of flesh sprouting from her bosom and rear to the glistening of her luscious black hair. All have been enhanced to their utmost levels and beyond, so as to transform Emily into the most alluring deity the citizens of America has ever seen. Her raw sexual appeal is completely distracting; it is soothing to all five senses, invoking pleasures of unprecedented heights within her targets, rendering seduction akin to second nature. Garnering such methods, she has acquired the many desires of her heart without failure, basking in glory thereafter. Swimming: Emily is excellent swimmer that can keep up with even the most fit Olympic swimmers, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive. Masamune Style Martial Arts: As a member of the respected Thirteen Wizard Saints, Emily is an exceptionally powerful Jewel, so much so that a legendary witch found interest in her as a student. Much like most high ranking Jewels, Emily boasts a unique fighting style known as Masamune Style Martial Arts. It was taught to her by three solitary pervy elders found residing on a small island with a legendary hot spring, a group which she and her classmates had encountered during a school trip. She is the envy of almost of every female inhabitants of the human world, Emily takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Emily can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast her horrific ultimate technique. Sporting an impressive bust worth over 93cm in circumference, Emily uses her sensual, erotic, alluring appearance to garner the composure of her opponent, coupled with several seductive maneuvers and erotic behaviors. In battle, Emily seems to take on an erotic persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to take an advantage during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her signature kiss related abilities. The Masamune Style Martial Arts primarily uses the bust, buttocks, thighs, lips, and hips in conjunction with judo and systema moves in a very sexual manner. After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Thief technique, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. *Supernatural Flexibility: Having practiced yoga, Emily was particularly flexible, able to bend in ways that others typically could not. *The Queen's Bounty: Emily can accurately target sensitive and erogenous zones of her opponents to torture and arouse them. As such they will be weakened slowly. *Autosuggestion- Emily uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with Physical Attribute Augmentation such as a soft or titanium-hard butt. **Divine Butt- By using "Autosuggestion", Emily firmly believes that the gods bestow light and power to her butt. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. Upon activating it, her butt is surrounded by small, god-like creatures with purple aura. However, it's a temporary empowerment and has a time limit. Emily is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. **Butt Hardening- She is able to harden her butt by taking more damage from her opponents. **Incredible Soft Buns- Emily's butt can become incredibly soft similar to rubber, capable of bouncing her opponent away when using direct attacks. This is often seen as a counter-attack. **Butt Vice- By firstly locking her opponent with her butt, Emily spins in the air, before throwing her opponent down with a great force. **Deadly Boob Burst- By firstly shaking her left boob, Emily then slams her right boob with the left one in order to create high frequency waves. As such, her opponent will suffer from headache, slowly losing their balance. **Double Shot Direct Attack- This technique allows Emily to launch a double attack, targeting her opponent's flank. **Titty Hypnosis- A technique employed by swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. In such a state, Emily can finish them off as quickly or as slowly as she desires. Hacking Intuition: Emily is a skilled hacker, being able to trespass Destiny Military Academy's security easily and support her comrades from afar, albeit her abilities are inferior to those of her teacher, Kiseki Mitsuari. First Aid: Emily has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: Emily is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she became a witch for the first time or the fact that her power doesn't work on everyone as well as that each of Killer Makeout kisses possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. During the course of a battle, Emily challenges her opponent mentally, through flirtatious and sexual tactics. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Emily reveals then that she 'makes sweets at home and stuff'. Infiltration: As one of the more enthusiastic students in terms of Natalya Amasova's lessons, Emily as gained notable skill in grifting as shown during her time working under cover as a member of Radio Silence, when she successfully drove away two guys by pretending to be a mafia princess. Intermediate Bomb assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Emily is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. Negotiation: Thanks to Natalya Amasova's lessons, Emily has become a skilled negotiator, and she's usually the member that her squad relies on for the task. Planning: After her infiltration and negotiation skills, this is considered to be one of her greatest talents. She elaborates detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her target no chance of survival. Master Actress: She is really good at impersonating people and acting as her Thunder Tits personality irl whenever she needs to scare members of the Kawaii Five-0. Artificial Witch Mode In her Artificial Witch mode, Emily had glowing, pupil-less red eyes and retained a feminine humanoid form, composed of golden ribbon-like strips. Her lower body was an immense mass of such strips that vaguely resembled a gown. The strips themselves were incredibly resilient and capable of lashing out at intense speeds to ensnare or impale her opponents. The humanoid portion of Emily's form was a deception, as her enemies would tend to attack that area in the assumption that her vital organs were located there. In actuality, that portion contained no vital areas whatsoever. Emily's secondary form is tall, robotic, and slender humanoid. Her body is composed of metallic, overlapping plate-like structures, similar to plate armor. She also possesses thin, segmented arms tipped with sharp claws, and three pairs of wing-like appendages adorned with rows of feather-like blades. Emily's aquatic form resembles a mermaid due to her tail. She has large breasts, covered by a seashell bra. Long, luscious, silky hair made of water and oils stretches down her back. She easily towers over a mountain range, and has a voice that can be heard for miles around. Her strength is cataclysmic when near bodies of water as large as an ocean, a river and clouds overhead will also do the trick. Her natural ability is to explode into a massive tsunami, capable of washing across entire cities. A thick, magical energy-disrupting mist is formed from the remaining water. As an Artificial Witch, Emily possesses tremendous Magical Power, enough to make Foo Fighter veterans shake in fear. Her main weapons are her long, bladed appendages, capable of moving at incredible speed and effortlessly cutting through solid titanium. The blades may also be fired as high-speed projectiles. By launching them from several arms simultaneously, she can cover an area of 50Km, making evasion extremely difficult. In addition to vastly enhanced physical condition, this form also grants her unparalleled regenerative abilities, allowing near-instantaneous regeneration from any wound that is immediately fatal to her. *'Superhuman Strength:' An ability possessed by Magic Gods and Witches of all kinds that allow Emily to pulverize planets in single punches with titanic power at will. Easily fought Great Witch Rachel, who can project energy blasts that can destroy planets, and Magic God Nayuta, who can easily nullify everyone's powers and destroy timelines. *'Superhuman Speed:' Can fight dozens of Witches at once with ease, including those with light speed and reflexes. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body in this form are considerably harder and more resistant to all types of attacks than when she's in her human form. Even the power of other Artificial Witches like Hilda and Angelic Warriors such as Ramiel can barely damage her, required the cooperation of numerous Magic Gods to beat her unconscious, as well as Chelia Amicus to transport the concept of mortality into her, before finally being finished off by a full-power Supernova Cannon from a Ultimate State Claudia to be knocked out. *'Superhuman Agility:' Emily's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of normal Jewels. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of Jewels. She has been able to react to a barrage of laser beams from multiple Hibiki Units at once, unharmed. *'Invulnerability:' She can withstand the conceptual attacks of the Hunters without even a scratch. Equipment ︻デ═一 Special Perfumes: As a honey pot assassin, Emily is trained in the use of various perfumes which have a wide range of effects from causing sleep, mild internal combustion, to causing a person to tell the truth, etc. Emily and her teacher of assassination had developed around 200 poison concoctions but they only carried twelve with them at any one time. Some of the commonly used scents are: *Blaze Perfume- Causes the inhaler to spontaneously combust mildly from inside out. Sometimes Emily inhales a little of the perfume herself, and by using controlled breathing techniques, she is able to exhale fire like a flame thrower. *Tracking Perfume- When used, it leaves a trace scent on who, what, or wherever it's left on. This allows Emily to track an object's movements or to find a certain location. *Truth Scent- The Truth Scent relies on the powerful effects on emotions caused by smells. Emily can send perfume wafting through the nose into the olfactory cells, hereby combining a scent that lowers mental resistance and another which controls the consciousness to create a literal truth serum. *Jumbled Marionette- Misdirects the neural signals in an enemy's brain, making it hallucinate. Jumbled Marionette is usually used as a last resort, or if Emily finds herself without her Magic Com-Dev or clothes. *Lightning Perfume- Lightning Perfume is a perfume that allows Emily to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if she shoves the inhales of Lightning Perfume, the power of hers electric attacks vastly increases. *Message Scent- A special perfume with words imprinted on it for the one that smells it. *Insecticide Perfume- A perfume that castrates the reproductive organs of solely males, but it also had a side effect of instantly killing insects, proving to be extremely useful when she was being harassed when she was younger. *Night-Night Perfume- Just one whiff and the inhaler falls asleep instantly. Emily's favorite perfume to use on Louis when he angers her. This fragrance causes intense drowsiness extracted from the pollen of the Giant Pillow Plant, anyone who sniffs this fragrance can't open their eyes for a month and the sleepiness is contagious even if they are immune to the effects. *Jet Perfume- Emily's favorite and most dangerous perfume. It causes the inhaler's movements to become inhumanly faster, but three or more whiffs of the perfumes take a heavy toll on the user and are life-threatening. *Antidote Perfume- This perfume neutralizes the effects of Emily's other perfumes. *Ultra-Deodorant Perfume- A perfume that can erase the scent of the user and those near them. It allows Emily to remain virtually undetected from Celestial Beasts who rely heavily on scent and can approach them without any fear. It can even work on the Remnants of Darkness, a powerful creature created from the blood Bete Noire. *Therapeutic Perfume- A perfume made with pheromones from the Boin-Boin Bunny that causes a monster to become tame and relaxed. *Spearmint Perfume- Emily's strongest scented perfume, it is concentrated menthol taken from dried peppermint and spearmint leaves; the scent is compared to that of a bolt lightning. One sniff is enough to keep one awake for five days. Wizard Saints Identicard: Emily holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Stun Gun: A small phone-sized device resembling a stun gun that uses amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors without producing any noise or light. Masamune Scroll: The Masamune Scroll contains techniques to manipulate breasts, including ways to enlarge them. Anti-Gravity Wing System: A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that gives her a pair of bat-like wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Mei-li. Equipment ︻デ═一 (Fennmont Only) Emily has many rare/premium/limited edition items that she spent her school allowance on but mainly prefers using her bare hands and support magic. *Green Cocktail Dress- A dress perfect for an elegant-yet-fun night on the town. Raises her DEF +14, Mdf +7 *Gold Ring- Contains the powers of Determination. Increases MP regeneration by 0.4 per second, increases Max MP by 7% and decreases MP usage by 3%. *Queen's Thong- An improved version of Magical Seductress's Thong that steals her target's HP and MP (13% of damage dealt to them), restores 1/4th damage dealt and hits with 25% more damage to males and womanizers. Despite it's name, the Queen's Thong is a whip. Spells(Fennmont Only) *Improved Charm Attack- Emily has a 1/16 chance of immobilizing and weakening her enemy after a physical attack (or skill) (Passive). *Fated Retribution - Six electrified spheres will spread out around Emily. When launched they have slight homing capabilities and are very powerful. *Dark Metamorphosis- A forbidden Black Magic spell that she got from completing the Halloween Event. After activating this spell, Emily will have a red glowing outline around himself and any blood that splashes on her will heal any damage during the duration of the spell's effect. Last for 30 seconds. *Witch's Inferno- The user shoots two large, dark orbs, resembling small meteors towards their target. Instantly does 25% of Max Atk + (3% of opponent's max MP) damage to an opponent. *Sanctuary- An advanced spell that cures all debuffs, including SLOW in a short distance. Fully charged: Can cure debuffs at a longer distance. *Sheer Cold- A super rare limited edition spell that calls forth the frozen winds of hell to create a fearsome blizzard. This spell also creates eight frozen crystals will spread out in front and above Emily. They have the ability to freeze enemies and projectiles. She can use frozen enemies as stepping platforms. If the crystals touch a body of water, it will also freeze in its entirety for a brief period of time. *Impact Law- A spell that allows her to absorb then redirect the damage taken from an attack back at her enemy. *Bounce- Reflects all spells (including allies). *Insulated Magical Barrier- Creates a barrier that protects the party from fire or ice attacks and spells. Weaknesses *She cannot replenish her mana by herself and thus, requires an external mana source every three days outside of combat. She regains it via kissing, most commonly random strangers. *Unleashing her Killer Makeout's full power involves in kissing men only; which is complicated due to the fact that she's a lesbian. *When fighting her Witch Mode, the most practical way to harm her is to attack her breasts. *Nightmare Disorder: Emily possesses a type of disorder called the nightmare disorder, also referred to as "dream anxiety disorder". This terrifying sleeping disorder causes Emily to be haunted by frequent nightmares. *Due to her being top heavy and bottom heavy when in her second Witch form, she can easily lose balance if hit hard enough. Trivia *Emily has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in possible reference to how her mom talked to her father. *Her pet Dragon Hornet in Fennmont is called Ori-tan, the same name of her Real-Life pet Scottish Fold. *All of the members of the idiot squad are quite apt when it comes to street fighting, however Emily always manages to take them out with a single strike. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *In French, baise (baisé) means kiss. *Emily's victory dance composes of blowing or planting kisses on her fallen enemies. *Though initially pursuing the title of Number One Wizard Saint, Emily is content with her current position. *Emily enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in local Hot Springs while eating sweets. **Emily also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a tongue fetish. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet